The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Weigela and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Spring2’. ‘Spring2’ represents a new cultivar of Weigela, a deciduous shrub grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar originated as a seedling in a trial field that was planted with seeds collected from open pollination of Weigela ‘Tango’ (not patented) in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands. The pollen parent is therefore unknown. ‘Spring2’ was selected as a single unique plant in July of 2007.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood stem cuttings by the Inventor in June of 2008 in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.